


Back to You

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [82]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Supportive Vitya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Yuuri's struggles with depression are a tangle of neurochemistry Victor will probably never understand, but all he needs to know is what Yuuri needs from him. It isn't much, but to Victor, it's everything.





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 4.

Is there anything better than a walk through the warm spring breeze, sakura petals swirling all around like a scene cropped right out of one of those shoujo animes?

It's always better when there’s someone with you. At least Victor thinks so. It might actually be his favorite part of living out his retirement in Japan in Yuuri’s idyllic hometown. Even the hot springs can't compare to the feel of sunshine soaking into his skin while Yuuri’s fingers tangle with his. All the troubles in the world seem far away.

Victor isn't blind to those troubles. He always notices when Yuuri gets that faraway look, when he is present but not quite there. Victor and depression are not strangers by any means, but with Yuuri, it isn't the same. 

His own battles with it were circumstantial and almost entirely self-inflicted, and a few years with Yuuri were enough to chase those away. Yuuri’s are more of a chemical thing. That had been a strange conversation. Neither of them knew the English words well enough to explain and then understand the specifics.

That day was much like this one, in fact.   
  


_ The words rush out of Yuuri, mostly English with a smattering of Japanese when he can't find the word. He is well into a long-winded rundown of the nature of neurochemistry before Victor’s head starts to spin. _

_ Victor raises a hand. “Yuuri.” He shakes his head and smiles. “You don't have to explain any of this. I understand. All I need to know is what I can do to help you.” _

_ Yuuri’s eyes widen, and a smile teases at his lips. “Make sure I take my meds, and maybe here and there if I start to seem distant, take my hand and lead me back.” _

_ “Consider it done.” Victor lifts Yuuri’s hand to his lips and brushes a kiss to the ring on his finger -- the same one he had purchased in Spain years ago, the promise made back then still alive and flourishing. _

  
Yuuri sighs, and Victor tightens his grip. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Confusion clouds Yuuri’s face until recognition dawns. “I haven't heard anyone say that since I lived in Detroit.”

“It’s a good phrase.” Victor swings their joined hands and grins. “I love you, Yuuri. Remember that.”

“Always.”

A little of that old weight lifts from Yuuri’s shoulders, and Victor welcomes back that sparkle in Yuuri’s eyes. 


End file.
